


Take It Slow

by the_unholyy_trinityy



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unholyy_trinityy/pseuds/the_unholyy_trinityy
Summary: After a brief weak moment in jail, Ricky and Julian start thinking too much.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Take It Slow

It was the night before they would be getting out. 18 months in the hole, and they were finally going home to their shit hole. Ricky was on Julian's bunk with him, listening as Julian read the book aloud, "The mind is a scary place..' Doctor Swasser said, "And-" He glanced over at Ricky who was almost asleep. He played a mean hockey tournament today, and won for the first time in years. "And the big scary bear ate the bowl of oatmeal and fell asleep.." Julian smirked as Ricky gave a small laugh in response. "You're funny.." He whispered, looking up at him with tired eyes. "I'll show you funny.." Julian moved to sit between Ricky's legs, tickling him a little. It lasted only a couple minutes before they were paused, just looking at each other, eyes locked. Julian moved to run his hand up Ricky's thigh. The only light in the cell was if a guard had their flashlight on. Ricky gently brought Julian into a kiss, almost immediately pulling away. "I uh..Im sorry.." He was hushed by Julians lips pressing back against his, the spiky mustache hairs poking at each others lips. Ricky's cold hands held Julian's cheeks as the raven's hands held Rickys waist like it was the last time he would hold him. It was only moments before Julian's hand was in Ricky's unbuttoned jumpsuit, stroking his cock slowly. Rick held Julian close to his body, careful not to make any noises. Ricky was always loud, and was trying so hard not to groan. He pushed his face against Julians chest, muffling a shaky noise as the other mans hand moved faster. They would occasionally pause as guards quietly went past, before going faster. Ricky got his jumpsuit down so he was in his white shirt, and shimmied the jumpsuit down more. Julians face was pink as he moved his hand to let him move. Ricky relaxed down into the sheets, and Julian started to stroke him again, his hand moving quick. Ricky was shushed by Julians lips. They fought with their tongues, the younger mans thighs twitching when Julian went faster, and he started to turn into a wreck. 

"C'mon Jules.." He whispered shakily, and Julian squeezed Ricky's cock tighter, and almost immediately made the other man cum.

You like that..?" Julian whispered against Ricky's ear, cleaning Ricky and himself off.

The brunette panted softly, putting his arms over his eyes. "I don't know why I did.." He whispered, and Julian gently moved Ricky's arms, studying his face. Ricky, after a moment, gave him a dumb smile. "Do you uh..Do you want me to..give you head..?" Ricky whispered.

"If you want too.." Julian whispered, not wanting to seem desperate.

Ricky waited until the halls were silent, and layed underneath the blanket so it looked like one person was there, and tugged Julian's boxers down enough for his cock to pop out. He started stroking him fast, like it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Julian bit his tongue, leaning his head back as he watched the door, gasping when Ricky's lips wrapped around his tip. Ricky eventually had the other mans length in his throat, slowly moving his head and gagging slightly when he would get to the bottom. It didn't take long for Julian to cum, and he wouldn't admit it, but that was the best blow job he had in a long time. From a dude. He panted softly, and Ricky got out of the sheets, looking at the other man.

"Did i do okay..?" He whispered, wiping his lips. 

"Perfect.." Julian whispered, still thinking about what just happened. 

Ricky got off the top bunk and fixed his jumpsuit, getting onto his bunk. 

Julian barely slept that night, and couldn't tell if it was because it was their last night, or if it was because of Ricky. He listened to the other man breathing until he knew Ricky was asleep, before he even tried to close his eyes. In the morning, Ricky was getting their stuff gathered, his jumpsuit down and wrapped around his waist, his white tee ontop. He was talking to someone who was in the hall, and eventually stopped when they left. Julian glanced down at Ricky, and couldn't stop staring at his ass bent over over the bed. 'What the fuck..' he thought, but couldn't look away. He got down, and cleared his throat. "You wanna go get our clothes with me..?"

"Yeah.." He got up, almost falling over, and Julian caught him. Ricky's face went bright red and they both left to the front lady. Ricky decided not to change since his clothes were torn up.

They left that afternoon, and Bubs came to pick them up, but Julian drove them home. Ricky glanced at Julians hands on the wheel, almost huffing. Julian was hot for almost no reason, and did it without thinking. Bubbles gave Ricky a weird look, but pushed it away since he was happy to be with his friends again. When Julian got into the park, he and Ricky went into his trailer, and Ricky left to the bedroom, just hoping Julian would follow. And he did. Julian shut the door, and locked it, eying Ricky up. Ricky paused for a moment before coming close and kissing Julian, holding his face. The taller man wrapped his arms around Ricky's waist, tugging him close against his body. 

"Y'know..Those orange jumpsuits always looked good on my floor.." Julian smirked, and Ricky huffed desperately, tugging his own shirt off, and stumbling out of his jumpsuit. Julian set his drink on the night stand, and started to strip with him, before being pulled into a long kiss by Ricky. Julian couldn't help but glance at the other mans cock since it was better lighting.

"Think you can take it..?" Ricky whispered, and Julians face went red.

"Me..?"

"Who else..?"

Julian hadn't..well he had thought about it, especially with Ricky..thought about being the bottom. He cleared his throat, his voice going extremely high pitched.  
"Yeah-" He blurted, blushing darker.

Ricky chuckled, and was starting to get his dominant bedroom demeanor. He motioned for Julian to bend over the bed. After a couple minutes, Ricky had Julian prepped, and already drooling a bit. "I'm just gettin' started baby.." He whispered, and slowly pushed his lubed cock inside of the man below him, firmly holding his hips. Jules gasped, burying his face in the sheets. Ricky adjusted his foot placement, before starting to thrust. He went slow at first, letting Julian get used to it and not wanting to hurt him. 

"Fucking give it to me, pussy.." Julian whined, covering his face, knowing he would most likely regret what he said.

Ricky lit a joint to calm down, and gripped his hips harder, starting to roughly thrust into him. The sound of skin on skin contact filled the room, along with the occasional small grunt from both men. Julians fingers were curled around the sheets, his face weak and mouth opened. Ricky took a hit, sighing the smoke out shakily as he bent over a bit, kissing Julians shoulder, moving his hips roughly against the other's ass. "Fuckin' take it.." Ricky almost growled against Julians skin. He was almost scary dominant in bed, but if it wasn't turning Julian on that would be a lie. Julian tried to fight back as always, but couldn't think of a witty reply with Rickys cock slamming into him. He just whined like a bitch, and Ricky smirked, tugging Julians hair back as he went harder. Julian shamefully let a moan out, closing his eyes. Ricky finished his joint eventually and used his now free hand to stroke Julian fast. "C'mon..Cum for Daddy.." Ricky whispered, thrusting in sync with his hand. With that phrase, Julian started leaking precum, his face red. 

"Fill me up..D..Daddy.." Julian barely whispered the last word, but it clearly turned Ricky on even more. He started thrusting into his spot, making Julian cum within seconds after doing that. Rickys hips started moving slower until he came, and he kissed Julians back several times. "Good job.." He rubbed Julians ass, panting softly. Julian was a mess for words, and he just reached back, holding Rickys hand.

"That jumpsuit really is better on the floor, huh..?" Ricky smirked as he pulled out. 

Ricky cleaned Julian up, and just gently kissed all over his body while Julian gently touched Ricky, wanting to keep the contact.


End file.
